


The Next Steps

by Fabrisse



Series: Key [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in 4-4, Blaine comes back to New York and they talk.  This is a sequel to “The First Steps” and continues from where it left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Steps

Blaine let himself into the apartment, thrilling to the weight of the key in his hand. He’d been in New York for five days, now, and his boyfriend – no, he was going to use Kurt’s word, lover, from now on – had forgiven him.

***  
Friday night had felt like a raw wound. 

After dinner, they took their coffee and dessert into the living room and Kurt had put an arm around his shoulder. Later they’d lain together on the sofa for an hour. He’d felt every stress flow out of him as he was held close to Kurt’s chest. 

Kurt had finally said, “You’re getting tense again,” as he rubbed a pattern into Blaine’s arm.

“I just really want to kiss you, and…”

He’d felt Kurt sigh against the back of his neck before dropping a kiss there. “If we kiss, we’ll make out. If we make out, we’ll probably have sex, and I feel like that would be putting on the Band-Aid before the wound is really clean. Something might fester.”

“Yeah.”

Kurt had pulled him tighter to his chest. “So here’s my suggestion. We sleep together tonight – no sex – just this. Well, maybe a different position because my arm went dead about ten minutes ago… or we could make out for a little while. Go back to nothing below the waist and then sleep apart.”

Blaine hadn’t even needed to think. “Sleep together. I want to wake up beside you. But…”

“But?”

“Can I have about fifteen minutes alone with some lube and a tube sock before we get into bed?”

Kurt had cracked up. “Oh, lover,” and that word always thrilled Blaine, “As turned on as you are? You won’t last five.”

Blaine had turned to face him then. “How do you know?”

“Because I’m that turned on, too.”

They’d rested their foreheads together for a minute before Kurt said, “I love you. Don’t hurt me again, please. Not like this.”

Blaine’s heart had broken again for a moment, but he’d kissed Kurt’s cheek and said, “Never. I love you, too.”  
*** 

Today had been spent alone exploring the neighborhood. The grocer remembered him and helped him pick out good wild mushrooms for the pasta he was going to surprise Kurt with. He’d even helped Blaine select a better cooking wine, since he couldn’t buy regular wine.

He’d talked to Rachel and she’d agreed to stay out until at least ten o’clock. He and Kurt still hadn’t … fucked, made love, had sex … whatever he wanted to call it, but after a weekend finding ways to have fun in New York, of talking, of sleeping beside each other, they’d spent the last two nights becoming more intimate. When Kurt kissed him goodbye this morning, Blaine had caught a hint of amusement in his eyes and more than a hint of lust when he pulled Blaine to him a second time and whispered, “Tonight.”

Blaine cleaned and chopped everything he’d need for dinner. There was a small tarte au sucre from that nice bakery for dessert. Once he heard Kurt come in the door, he’d put on a classic jazz medley of love songs and start the real cooking. 

***  
Kurt was thrilled to come home and find candles and music waiting for him. He sat and watched Blaine cook, his hips moving to whatever Dean Martin was singing as he stirred the herbs and wild mushrooms together.

When Blaine put a lid on the pan and turned down the heat, Kurt swept him close, and they slow danced to Sammy Davis Junior singing _This Guy’s in Love with You._

Dinner was quiet. Kurt ate left handed so that they could hold hands as they ate. He kissed Blaine’s cheek as he offered to wash the dishes while Blaine got tea and dessert together. 

It didn’t take long before they were making out on the sofa, feeding each other bites of tart, and crooning bits of songs in each other’s ears. 

All Blaine had to say was, “Please?” and Kurt pushed him back on the sofa. Kurt’s lips brushed down his neck, and Blaine moaned. Kurt stripped him slowly, peeling his own top layers off only after he’d bared Blaine beneath him. 

He’d just licked the head of Blaine’s cock when they both froze at the sound of Rachel’s voice. 

“Fuck,” Blaine said. 

Kurt rolled off of him and helped him gather up scattered clothing. He took a second to admire Blaine’s bare ass when he heard Rachel say, “Oh.” 

Kurt shut the door forcefully, and re-buttoned his pants before turning around. Not only had Rachel returned several hours early, Brodie, four other people Kurt didn’t know, and Nick – who’d made a pass at Kurt before bothering to find out his name – were with her.

“Rachel?”

“Um, I didn’t think… I mean you and Blaine had been on the outs and the rehearsal room we’d reserved was double booked and…”

Brodie cut in. “It’s my fault. When we lost our rehearsal room, I remembered how big your place was. I made Rachel violate the roommate code.”

Kurt nodded tightly and turned back to Rachel. “Play the music as loud as you like. We’ll talk at breakfast.”

There was a choked sound from Nick. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “This is as close as you’ll ever get, Nick. Enjoy it.” He spun on his heel and walked into the bedroom shutting the door firmly behind him.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, but he knelt in front of Kurt and rubbed his face against the bulge in his pants. 

Kurt glanced down and saw that his boyfriend was flaccid. “You don’t have to. I can take care of myself.”

Blaine unbuttoned him and began to slide Kurt’s pants down. “The surprise was a turn-off, but listening to you? Seeing you in charge? That’s already turning me on.” He sat back on his heels and smiled up at Kurt. “Besides, if my mouth’s full, I can’t scream.” He licked the head of Kurt’s cock. “Or you could come in my face.”

“I think keeping you quiet sounds better, but I promise we’ll try the other before you go home on Sunday.”

Blaine moaned as he licked up the thick vein. “Promise?”

“Yes. Now suck me.” 

There was a low sound from the back of Blaine’s throat, and he took the head into his mouth eagerly. 

Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine’s chin. “Hands behind your back.”

Blaine’s breath hitched as he adjusted his position to comply. He swirled his tongue around Kurt’s shaft and sucked deeply, bobbing his head to give Kurt as much sensation as possible. At one point, he leaned in and tried to swallow to let Kurt down his throat. He choked, and Kurt slid out with a pop. 

“I love that you want me so much. Don’t let me hurt you.”

Blaine’s voice was rough as he said, “I want you to fuck my face. Please.”

Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “I like the sound of that, but I think we need to take it more slowly right now.” He leaned over and kissed Blaine softly.

Blaine took Kurt back into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the most sensitive parts. He hollowed his cheeks with suction and moaned as he tasted little gouts of pre-come. He leaned in again, not quite as far, and swirled his tongue back along the thick vein. He could see Kurt’s abs start to tighten and, suddenly, felt the head flair and coat his tongue with thick bitter fluid. He moaned as he swallowed it down.

Kurt knelt in front of him and kissed him fiercely, chasing his own flavor, smoothing his hands over Blaine’s bare body. “Do you want me to do the same for you?” he asked.

“Is that what you want?”

Kurt blushed. “What I want is to prep you with my tongue and fuck you until you scream my name, but…”

“Sounds good to me,” Blaine said.

Kurt held him close. “The others?”

Blaine shrugged and nuzzled his neck. “I don’t think they can hear anything over the racket they’re making.”

“Get on the bed and hold your knees to your chest.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. “God, I love you like this. I mean, not that I don’t…” He scrambled to comply as Kurt finally took off his trousers and boots.

Kurt kissed his forehead. “I love you, too, whether or not you’re following orders.” His eyes twinkled and then he dropped a kiss on Blaine’s nose and began working his hands and lips down Blaine’s body. He knelt back and took in the sight of his lover exposed and open to him before sliding further down and mouthing the crease of his thighs.

There were long minutes where the only sounds in the room were Blaine’s hitches and moans as Kurt used his tongue and fingers to take him apart. “The condoms are by your head. Can you hand me one?”

“Can I put it on you?”

Kurt nodded, and Blaine slicked his fingers before grasping his cock and rolling the condom over it.

Blaine lay back and spread himself open.

Kurt bit back a sound and eased his way into Blaine. They both gasped when he found the right spot, and when their eyes met, something raw passed between them. 

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s hips and kicked, loving the open laugh it got him.

Kurt thrust deep and they found their rhythm like they’d never been apart. 

Blaine said, “I won’t break, please,” and Kurt kissed him gently before pounding into him fiercely.

They were grateful for the noise of the music from the other room; the sounds of the dance were loud enough to cover Blaine’s very vocal expressions of pleasure. They built together, Blaine begging for Kurt to touch his cock. His back arched as he pushed himself into the sensations, taking Kurt deeper. He babbled, “God, Kurt, so good, I love you, so perfect, so good, love you…” practically sobbing. 

Kurt changed the angle, and sped up his hips until Blaine screamed, “Yes, Kurt,” and came just as the music in the living room stopped. Kurt felt Blaine’s orgasm, and it set off his. 

Kurt slid out slowly and discarded the condom before lying back and pulling his lover close.

Blaine murmured into his neck, “Do you think they heard me?”

Kurt giggled. “I’m pretty sure the Statue of Liberty knows you came.” He could feel the heat of Blaine’s blush against his shoulder. “Are you really embarrassed?”

Blaine shook his head. “Some. But I’m yours. I want everyone to know it.”

“Good. Now let me get something to clean us up.”

Blaine said, “Let’s shower together.”

Kurt started to say something and then grinned at him. “I have a spare robe for you. Come on, you little exhibitionist.”

Blaine grinned back. “You know I’m not that little.”

***  
The next morning, Rachel had already poured his cereal into the bowl which Kurt had figured out early in their rooming was her way of “making breakfast.”

When she walked into the dining area, Kurt lifted an eyebrow and asked, “Is this an apology?”

“Yes.”

“Rachel, I understand why you brought them here. It wasn’t a bad idea, but you were on a train for 45 minutes. You could have texted or called from the end of the hallway, just to let me know.”

Rachel said, “I know, Kurt, I wasn’t thinking. I really am sorry.” She giggled behind her hand. “I think Nick came when Blaine did. We, er, broke up the practice after that.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Really. Please a, don’t tell Blaine and b, convince Nick that he’s really not my type.”

“Don’t tell Blaine what?” Blaine said.

“That Kurt’s such a good lover he managed to please two men at once.”

Blaine shared a look with Kurt, then burst out laughing.

Kurt blushed deeply, “I didn’t think anyone would be able to hear you. I’m sorry.”

Blaine took his hand and kissed it. “I’m yours. I love you. And you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Well, I may have something to be sorry about if I don’t catch the subway in the next ten minutes.” He kissed Blaine quickly. “Are you joining me today, Rachel?”

“No, Mister Stern gave us the week off to do research for our original scenes.”

Kurt grabbed his hat and scarf. “What character?”

“Hedda Gabler.”

Kurt said, “We’ll talk,” and headed out the door.

***  
The female employees of vogue.com, other than Isabelle, had descended on today’s freebies like a pack of ravenous wolves. There was one package left.

Kurt’s concentration was broken by Isabelle saying, “Want to invite your friend to the press opening at the Met tonight? It’s not a gala, so it’s not formal.”

“That sounds great.”

Isabelle smiled. “I’m sure free food is always a plus.”

Kurt grinned back. “Actually, we’re both pretty good cooks. But an excuse to see a New York icon for free is a definite plus. What’s the opening?”

“A small exhibit on Turkmen jewelry, but Grace is using it as inspiration for a layout in the next issue, so…”

“It would help if vogue.com prepares readers minds,” Kurt finished.

“Exactly.” She looked at the box on the table. “You can take it home if you like.”

“I… Are you sure?”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Everyone is always all over the vibrators.” She shook her head. “That sounded much worse than it did in my head. As long as you give me fifty to one-hundred words that we can include in the sex positive piece next Saturday, the giant dildo is yours.”

Kurt snorted. “It’s not that big.”

“Really? Because I don’t think of myself as a slut, but I’ve seen a few men naked, and that’s definitely larger than I think of as familiar.”

Kurt looked at the dimensions and shrugged. “When I got to Dalton, I found out that Blaine’s name was on a wall honoring the biggest boy in the school.” He wasn’t about to tell her that his name was on the wall for the next year.

“Lucky you. Tell him to meet us at 6:30 by the park entrance. I’ll put your names on the list.”

“Will do.” Kurt went back to his desk and typed ‘Vibrators are great, but sometimes the basics are more important. This dildo doesn’t do anything fancy, but nine thick inches of sterilizable silicon doesn’t need to do anything. It comes in basic black, and if it’s the kind of thing you’re looking for, you’ll come in whatever color you like.’ He sent the blurb to Isabelle with a note that said, “I hope this isn’t too risqué, but we are reviewing sex toys.”

A few minutes later, he heard a peel of laughter from Isabelle’s office. Her next email said, “It’s perfect, Kurt.”

***  
Blaine was waiting for them when they arrived at the museum. 

Kurt’s mouth went dry when he saw the slim fitting brown corduroys and green henley with a distressed leather jacket on Blaine. He said, “I miss the bow ties, but you look very handsome.”

Blaine gave him a once over and said, “I know you wore that jacket the second time I met you, but, God, it does great things for your eyes.”

Isabelle said, “I’d forgotten how sappy young love can be. Come on. We don’t want to miss the good hors d’oeuvres.”

The food was pretty good. The speeches were a little dull, and the literature being distributed was very informative.

Kurt asked Blaine to note down anything he found particularly interesting, and circled the room in the opposite direction making notes of his own. He’d have to ask Isabelle if Grace was leaning toward semi-precious stones in general or carnelian and turquoise in particular. He and Blaine met back up at a vitrine in the middle which had long tasseled silver and semi-precious drops in it.

Blaine said, “I’ve been thinking about getting my ears pierced. Do you think these would be too much for school?”

Kurt nudged his shoulder. “They’re dorsal ornaments. And don’t you dare get your ears pierced. I like being able to suck at the lobes.”

“Once they’ve healed, I’m sure you could again.”

Kurt just stared at him until Blaine laughed. “You’re still adorable, you know.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said.

“Have you tried any of the puff pastries? There’s one with lamb in it…”

Kurt interrupted him, “I want to taste you,” he whispered. 

“I thought I was the exhibitionist.”

“Not here.”

Blaine touched his hand. “We should find a cab. I want to grab another of those cheesy puff pastry things on the way out.”

“There’s a men’s room down the hall.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped. “To the right or left?”

“The one to the right.”

Blaine nodded. “I’ll go first.”

Kurt arrived only a minute or two later and found Blaine in the last stall. “I picked this one because it had solid walls between the stalls and full length doors and…” He kissed Blaine deeply, palming the front of his cords.

He knelt and noticed that Blaine had spread some paper towels on the ground. “Thank you,” he said as he unzipped Blaine’s pants and pushed them down a little way. Kurt let his hands roam, stroking Blaine’s ass, cupping his balls as he swirled his tongue over the plump head.

Blaine moaned, and Kurt pulled back, unzipping his own trousers.

Blaine said, “Give me your hand,” and licked the palm wet when Kurt complied.

Kurt wrapped his now-wet hand around himself and used his other hand to hold Blaine at just the right angle to mouth up the thick vein at the front and flick his tongue under the dripping head. 

“Suck me, please.”

He could feel Kurt shake his head as a stripe was licked up the full length of his cock. Blaine closed his eyes and gave into the sensations from Kurt’s restless tongue.

It didn’t take long before Blaine said, “Oh, please, I’m close.”

Kurt sucked the head into his mouth, vibrating his tongue against the frenulum and moaning around his mouthful. 

Blaine came hard, and Kurt swallowed it all down stroking himself frantically to his own orgasm. After a few deep breaths he stood up and kissed Blaine who then grabbed his hand and licked it clean.

Kurt said, “I wasn’t thinking. No real time for afterglow.”

Blaine nuzzled his neck. “We get to sleep beside each other and wake up in love. That’s pretty good afterglow.”

“I promise we’ll leave within the hour.” He kissed Blaine again and adjusted himself into his pants. “Give me a minute or two.” Another quick kiss, “Damn, you look hot,” he said.

When Blaine walked back into the exhibit, he found Kurt talking to Isabelle.

She eyed him up and down and said, “Well you two aren’t subtle at all.”

Blaine blushed, but noticed that Kurt just had two high spots of color on his cheek.

Isabelle said, “Here’s the deal. Kurt has tomorrow off with two caveats. The first is that he gets me three hundred to five hundred words about this exhibit by 10 a.m. tomorrow. The second is that he write three hundred words about his neighborhood by the same time on Saturday.”

“I don’t know how many ways I can say public urination is an issue,” Kurt said.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s waist and smiled. “I’ll make certain he does it.”

“Now get a cab and go home before you set the museum on fire with the way you’re looking at each other.”

***  
They opted for the subway the second they saw it was raining. Kurt pulled out his tablet and asked Blaine, “Do you mind? With luck, I can finish them both before we get home.” 

“I’ll keep an eye out for thieves.”

***  
They barely made it in the front door before they were kissing. Blaine walked Kurt backward to the bedroom and said, “Tell me Rachel wasn’t in the living room.”

“No. And I wouldn’t care if she had been.” He peeled off Blaine sweater as Blaine unbuttoned his shirt.

They fell on the bed as soon as their clothes were off and found the best angle to rub against each other while their hands roamed and their tongues clashed. Blaine came first, nuzzling at his neck until Kurt flipped them and ground his way to climax. 

They burrowed under the covers together, and Kurt said, “We should clean off.” He grabbed his robe and quickly ran to the bathroom for a couple of damp washcloths, and snuggled down with Blaine as soon as it was taken care of.

Blaine murmured in his ear. “Did you finish the blog post for tomorrow?”

“And the one for Saturday. Let’s go explore tomorrow.”

“I hope it’s all right. I got us tickets for _Forbidden Broadway_ tomorrow night.”

“’s perfect,” Kurt said, and they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

***  
Blaine’s plane home was on Sunday morning, and Rachel invited them to come to the piano bar on Saturday night. She’d stayed at Brodie’s place on Friday night to give them a whole day and night alone, so Blaine nodded at the invitation when Kurt passed it along.

“All right,” Kurt said, “But let us meet you there.”

Rachel started to protest, but just smiled and said, “Sure, but if you’re not there within the hour, I will bring the whole bar here.”

“We could have gone with her,” Blaine said.

“When we get back tonight, I’ll have to help you pack. And then we’re going to get distracted, but first, we need to talk.”

Blaine just nodded and looked nervous.

“It’s all right, lover. I trust you to find someone professional to talk to, and I’ve already found a support group for young gay men. I’ll see if they’ll work for what I need, and if not, I’ll figure out how to find it.”

“I got an email from my old therapist. She said she can see me on Wednesdays.”

Kurt took his hand and held it to his chest. “I trust you. But I want you to be happy and feel right about things, so I got you a couple of gifts. Sort of.”

“Sort of gifts?”

“Well one of them was a freebie at vogue.com and the other was from the used bookstore yesterday.”

Blaine grinned. “So where are my presents?”

Kurt handed him the box he’d picked up on Thursday.

“A dildo?”

Kurt said, “You talked about deep throating me and me, uh, fucking your face. I thought it would be a good thing to practice with?”

Blaine kissed him gently. “I like it. A way to practice is perfect, and I can show off when we see each other at Christmas.”

Kurt sighed with relief. “I didn’t want you to think I was demanding that you service me or anything.”

“I mentioned it. It’s a huge fantasy of mine.”

Kurt pulled out the other gift. “ _The Art of Massage_?”

“I noticed that each chapter has a section at the end about how to practice on yourself. You need touch so much, and I won’t be around, so I thought, maybe if you started your day this way, it would help…”

“I,” Blaine hesitated and said, “Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Kurt heard his tone and said clearly, “Every morning, after your daily exercise routine, I want you to practice self massage. You can’t touch your cock or your balls, but I want you to tell me if it makes you come and tell me what made you come. Like, was it knuckling the backs of your knees or…”

“Kneading my inner thighs?”

Kurt said, “Yes. I want you to tell me exactly what you’ve found out.”

“And when I visit at Christmas, can I find out what my touches can do to your body?”

“Oh, yes, lover. I want that.” He leaned into the kiss Blaine was offering. “And I need you to remember our agreement.”

Blaine nodded. “I have the code words we discussed.”

“And I’ll make certain we can talk for at least twenty minutes a day.”

“I’ll settle for five minutes every morning and an occasional long conversation when we can snatch time.”

Kurt kissed him again. “Five minutes at seven o’clock every morning. And don’t hesitate to text me a code word if you need me. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you, that you had to…”

Blaine said, “I didn’t _have_ to. I made a choice -- a really, really bad choice.”

“So did I, by letting myself be too caught up in the new. I love you so much.”

Blaine took his hand and stood up. “We’d better get to the piano bar before Rachel makes good her threat. Can I ask a favor?”

“Sure, Blaine.”

“When we get home tonight, will you fuck me all night, so I can barely sit on that plane?”

Kurt swallowed hard. “I think I could manage that. Although, if we’re making requests, I expect to get fucked, too.”

“It’s a deal,” Blaine said. “And, Kurt? I love you, too.”


End file.
